How Much of a Danger to Society Are You (CLOSED)
IMPORTANT NOTE THIS IS NOW CLOSED. Each competition lasts for a month, so if you want to participate, go here for this months quiz. Thanks! Introduction By now, you have to be a Danger to Society. It's just the way the world works. But how much of a Danger to Society are you? Are you a dangerous danger? A nuclear danger? A cookie-stealing, world-ruling, people-conquering danger? Answer these questions (details are great but try not to make your answer to long) in the answer column (remember to post your name). None of the questions have an actual answer (like yes, or four, or Steve is the murderer), each answer should be unique to the person. Example (This is not an actual question for the quiz, you do not need to put it in your response). Lets say these are the questions: Question 1: Do you like cookies? Question 2: Do you like cake? The format for the answer would be: My name is ------- (link it if you want to) Question 1: Yes Question 2: Yes Ready? Lets get started. Questions Question 1 You are at home in your kitchen. YOU CANNOT LEAVE THE KITCHEN. A plate of four cookies are on the table, but you are not allowed to take them, or at least be noticed taking them *evil laugh*. If any are taken, it will be noticed because there are only four cookies. There is a security camera watching the cookies (don't ask me why), and other people are in the room with you. You have no tools but your phone and the other food in the kitchen (there are no cookie replacements). How do you eat the cookies without anyone noticing? Question 2 Do you have a device made to take over the world with? If so, what is it and how do you plan to use it? Question 3 What would you do to your worst enemy if there were no consequences? (a plan of what you would do to them and how you would carry it out. Note that you must be sneaky, as they will try to defend themselves) Question 4 You have gotten lost in a zoo when a stranger offers to take you to your parents. Suddenly the stranger locks you in an empty room with absolutely no way out that you know of, and threatens to kill you with his gun if you don't follow his orders. What do you do? Question 5 You have gained control of the universe. What do you do with everyone in your command? Answers MaxwelFISH's answer Question 1: I call my friend to start a party and invite everyone in the room. I get a glass of water and pour it on the camera. I then take the camera and hide it in the cupboard. I will then take the cookies and eat them, and go to the party. Question 2: Yes. Colossal Quote. I will lag people so much that they are mind-controlled and we take over. Question 3. Knock 'em out, bring them to my house, smash them through a few bazillion tables, and light them on fire! Then light the ashes on fire! Then freeze the ashes ashes! Then throw the Frozen Ashes Ashes off a cliff! Then fall off the cliff and land on them! Question 4: I take out my "Go die Idiot 3000" and use it on him. He tries to shoot me, but since I'm from the matrix, the bullet walks away. I then eat the walls in the room and run out. Question 5: MAX GO NOOT NOOT. EVERYONE GO NOOT NOOT. PLANETS GO NOOT NOOT. UNIVERSE GO NOOT NOOT. Infinity's Answer Question 1: This one is easy. I grab a cantaloupe from one of the cupboard and throw it at security camera. As everyone looks at the camera, I grab more cantaloupes and throw them at everyone, knocking them out. Then I happily eat the cookies. As everyone starts to wake up, I pretend to have been knocked out too and suggest that a burglar took the cookies. Question 2: Easy. The first ever Danger to Society. I just have to get some new batteries and tape on the popsicle stick and turn it on. Then it will hit everyone in the face and I will RULE THE WORLD. Question 3: Oooh, do NOT get me started on this one. So, say they hated cats(because that's my standard enemy, I guess). First off, I would ask them if they wanted to see some puppies at my house. If they said yes, I'd bring them to my house. If they said no, I'd keep asking them until they said yes. If they still resisted, I'd knock them out and bring them to my house anyway. So then I would lead them to a room where I said the puppies were. We'd enter the room and then I'd lock the door sneakily. As they asked where the puppies are, I would smile evilly and shout, "One second!" Then I'd turn around and press a button on the wall. That button would open a small door where cats would then flood out of, tackling my enemy. Finally, I would laugh as they freaked out about the cats. Once they passed out, I would throw them out the window and then play with the cats. Question 4: Seriously? This is a question? Isn't the answer obvious? I'd get out a distraction cantaloupe, throw it at him, then get out my lion-in-a-pocket and have it sit on the stranger as I grab the keys from him. I then hand-cuff the stranger, get out of the room, and bring him to the police to let them deal with him because I'm too tired to deal with him myself. Finally, I find my parents and head home(with my lion). Question 5: :^) CMS. Equestrian's answer: Question 1: Trip people and knock them out. Smash the security camera to the ground after knocking everyone out. Cookies all mine! Question 2: CHAIR Question 3: Sneak into their house when they are sleeping, TP, egg and shaving cream it. Move their bed to the top of a tree... On a thin branch. Flee the scene. Question 4: HORSE STAMPEDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Question 5: Expensive horse=mine. Lots of explosions. Lots of sugar. Lots of pretzels. SNYDER'S PRETZELS. Lots of milkshakes. Lots of riding. Lots of chair throwing. Blitz's Answer: Question 1: I'd take the ketchup from the fridge, stick it in my pocket before anyone sees, grab the uncut watermelon, and grab the knife. I'd then start cutting the watermelon, and then squirt the ketchup all over me and pretend that I cut myself. I'd scream to get a doctor, and while they run to the hospital, I'd grab the cookies, eat them all, smash the plate on the floor, and when the other people get back, I tell them that the plate broke and the cookies were on the floor and all gross so I threw them out. Category:Quizzes Category:HMDSY Category:Closed Competitions